


The Moon Also Rises

by Mistykilgore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Rome, F/F, i got a 70 lol rip, it was 45 minutes late, this was for class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistykilgore/pseuds/Mistykilgore
Summary: Gay Rights!does any1 know how to format on this site?





	The Moon Also Rises

“Oh sweet Lucilla, my carissima, there is no need to fret,” she says, her voice low and soft. “Surely we can find a way to circumvent this…issue.” Silly Camilla, I think to myself bitterly, always trying to find ways to avoid the inevitability of marriage.  
Her hand touches my back and begins to embrace me. Whispering sweet words and even sweeter promises of a life spent together. Her other hand runs through my hair, brushes through my brown curls. I can feel my body begin to shake and my eyes water.  
“Oh my sweet Camilla, how much I want to believe your declarations of love and freedom, however, I know that there is no escape from my fate!” I cry, body heaving as I lose control of my tears,  
“I am to be wed on the morrow!” I scream out. I stand abruptly, escaping her grasp. Her shocked, hurt expression fills me with regret. I truly do love her. Her dark eyes bare into mine as I try to catch my breath. After a moment I begin to speak  
“Surely you must see,” I whisper, “that we can be together no more. For if we were to get caught the punishment could— “  
“Enough Lucilla!” Camilla yells, her eyes are alight with something I can’t quite place. “I believe that I have the solution to our problem.”  
“And what would that be?” I inquire.  
“We elope when the sun sets. The great goddess Venus shall be our witness.”  
“Camilla I’m not sure that’s how it works “  
“Lucilla” she says my name with such ease. “Lucilla, please consider my offer.”  
I look at her face, into her eyes that hold such passion. With Camilla I am happy, I think to myself. I am free and I am me. If I marry this man I know that I will never love him, after all my heart belongs to another. I love Camilla and I want Camilla as a man wants his wife. We’ve been together for so long what would it be like to part with her? I can’t fathom an existence without her.  
Gathering my courage, I speak in a soft voice, “Do you ever wonder how lonesome the night sky would be if the stars suddenly disappeared?”  
She looks puzzled for a moment then asks, “In this case am I the night sky or the stars?” I she chuckles and moves closer to me. “Oh, my carissima, are you saying yes to my proposition?” Her eyes flutter shut and her face flushes a light shade of pink. I find myself smiling as well. I embrace her warm body and rest my head below hers. In her arms I am most at home.  
“We must be on our way back if we want to leave town by sun set,” I whisper into her ear. She laughs and her grip grows tighter for bit before she releases me and as we stand there looking into eachother’s eyes I know I’ve made the right choice.  
“My sweet Camilla we should meet here when we are ready, when the moon rises” I laugh, “Perhaps you should bring a lamb or two to appease the gods for our elopement.” She smiles at that. I like it when she smiles. It seems she was blessed by the goddess Venus herself.  
“Bold of you to assume that I haven’t been seeking the help of the entire pantheon!” Camilla says as she turns to leave, to return to her father’s house for the last time. As her silhouette fades into the distance I take my leave. We will see each other very soon, for the moon also rises.


End file.
